True Shinobi's die happy
by renoa-hime
Summary: The tale of a young kunoichi from Kirigakure. She's placed in a team with Kisame, and runs missions together. Will something happen between the two as their friendship deepens? Will disaster strike? Read on to find out. Rated T. Gore, violence, language, maybe sexual scenes. OC's. In Naruto-verse. I do not own Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

I was walking alone across the snowy plain in the Land of Iron, searching. For what? You may ask. For my purpose to live. Long ago, I was outcast from Kirigakure after being pursued for something I was wrongly accused of. Suspected murder of the Godaime Mizukage, Terumi Mei. I would never do it though, she's a wonderful person and a spectacular Mizukage. She worked so hard to build up relations between the villages, after the reign of the Yondaime Mizukage, Yagura.

My name is Kasumi, Mist. I lived through the era where our village was called Chigiri no sato, the Village of the Bloody Mist. Everyone who graduated the academy had to fight to the death to get into the rank of being ninja. Those that done exceptionally were candidates for the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. I was a candidate, the same as a couple of children in my graduating class. More like all except one. Luckily, more than one of us survived. The year before, Zabuza Mamochi killed everyone in his class. He was instantly appointed as one of the Swordsmen.

After our graduation bloodfest, we were allowed to go home, only to return the next day to find out what groups we would be in. Not that there's much choice in the matter. That night was the worst night of my life. I couldn't sleep, every time I closed my eyes, I saw blood dripping off of plants, people's bodies cut open and lifeless eyes staring back at me. They weren't just any people, they were ones who I had spent the first few years of my life with. Neighbours, friends, class mates. It was like hell, having to break away from my normal kind nature to tear people's throats out.

When the next day finally came, I shoved on my full length, tight, black trousers, pin-stripped ankle warmers, standard, black, toe-less shoes, a black, short-sleeved t-shirt and fishnet arm warmers, which fitted from my wrist to just past my elbow. This time I dressed slightly differently, as I had my forehead protector, which I put around my forehead where it's supposed to go. My hair; short, and light brown, the ends of my bangs were light blue. At the back, I always had a long pony tail protruding from underneath my short hair, this was light blue as well. I ran through the house, the speed of lightning, just to grab my medical pouch and my weapons belt. I found my weapons belt, strapped it around my waist and began inserting my weapons into it. Firstly, a small katana, 5 kunai, a few shiriken, and finally, a few poison needles. It took a bit of searching to find my med pouch, but, alas, I found it and tied it around my right thigh with a bandage.

I looked up towards the clock, unable to smile, and noticed the time. 'I'm going to be late.' I thought, as I started to panic, rushing towards the door and running down the street towards the Mizukage building. Once I arrived, I ran up a few flights of stairs and came to a halt outside the Kage's office. The clock above the door told me that I was on time, just. I knocked a loud knock, and the door slowly opened. I walked in to see the rest of the students who passed, a strange Sensei and Yagura. Oh, how I despised him, from other people's ramblings. I shouldn't judge a book by it's cover though.

"Hello," Yagura said with a small smile. "I've been looking forward to meeting you five." The smile faded, leaving behind a curious look as he looked at the five remaining students, now ninjas. His child-like features more beautiful in person, pink eyes almost glittering with youth, his sandy hair was that of perfection. The only thing that made him seem older, was the stitches running down from his eye. A battle scar, maybe? Or just his style?

"You're so young, how can you be the Mizukage?" Asked a pale faced male, who had brunette hair and definitely looked older than Yagura. "I bet you've never kissed a girl!" He stated, infuriating the young leader.

Tick marks formed on the seemingly young boys face. "I am an adult." He yelled, annoyance taking over the once calm face of his. "I'm the Mizukage, I'm old enough." He continued to rant. I looked around the room, blocking out the rage eminating from him. All I could hear was the voices of those in the next room, down the street, and a few crossing the border. I snapped to attention. "Oh, I have kissed a girl, have you?" The now calm male asked the brunette. The boy instantly blushed at the Mizukage's words, then looked away. Clearly he hadn't kissed a girl before.

"Yagura-Kakka, there is someone crossing the border. They sound like hired mercenaries." I said politely to the pink eyed male. He looked at me, a surprised look on his face. "Sorry." I bowed showing respect to him.

"Kakka?" He asked, surprised at my use of the honorific. "I'm not that excellent." He smiled at me, approving of my respect towards himself. "So, uhh..."

"Kasumi, my name is Kasumi." I butted in, before he could continue.

"Thank you. So, Kasumi-Chan, there are people crossing the border? How do you know that?" He asked, showing interest in the subject.

"My hearing, I can block out what I want and hear people through walls and people who are miles away." I smiled, i'm sure it's a good thing, right?

"Interesting, so what's it like to be able to do that?" He asked, sounding excited but not showing it in his features.

"Strange, but useful." I replied, hoping he would wander off of the subject. Being centre of attention wasn't my idea of fun. Plus I could feel the weight of the others stares on my back.

"OK." He finished before looking at a tall man to his left, he nodded once, then turned back to us students.

"Introductions." Spoke the tall man. His head was wrapped in a black bandana, small pieces of brunette hair poking from the sides. His eyes were light blue and he wore cloth over his mouth. His attire was the same as mine, but his arms were covered in the pin-stripped arm warmers and he wore a grey flack jacket. Clearly a Jonin. "I am Katsumi. I am a Jonin, and I will be deciding on where to put you, depending on what you tell me." He finished and pointed to me.

"Kasumi. I am a kind person, I love animals. I can hear across distances, and I'm advanced in the use of genjutsu and weapons." I smiled before continuing. "I'm fast, I know medical jutsu, I would like to be a protector. One who protects people who are weaker, protects the higher ranking citizens and protects those who are unjustly wronged." I nodded to Katsumi, indicating that I had finished. He nodded his head and pointed to the shark looking person beside me. His skin was grey, his hair was blue, and he had gills. Therefore, he looked like a shark.

"Hey, i'm Kisame. This world is deceitful, and full of lies. I have killed mist ninjas, despite being one myself." I flinched, remembering the previous day, where we had to kill or be killed, in order to be called ninjas. So many families are now mourning the loss of their children. All because of this system. "I can use my sword, I'm fast and enjoy using water clones." He finished the brief introduction before nudging the brunette beside him. It was the same brunette who had made a joke of Yagura.

"Hey, it's Yoichi. I'm good at water release Jutsu's. I like killing and wars." He put his hand up, as a sign that he had finished. Everyone shot astonished glances his way. Well, it was expected I guess, as he seems a harsh person. On the other hand, his emotions will get him killed. He smiled a flirtatious smile in my direction. I looked away. 'No, please don't.' I thought sarcastically.

"Ohiyo." Said a small figure beside the brunette, she had red hair. It was quite long, with two ponytails at the back of her head, tied with bandage halfway down. They were flowing down her back. She wore the same as me, but her arms were bare. "I'm Yukiko. I can do weird things. I am able to use a weird Justu. Summoning of the Gods. I don't know how, I've always been able to do it, since my family were brutally murdered. That's all." I'm guessing that's all she wanted to say, she was a good friend of mine. I had hoped that she had gotten through.

"Next?" Katsumi asked, a hint of annoyance in his voice as he waited for the final person to speak.

"Mangetsu." The white haired boy said in an emotionless tone. His purple eyes trained on Yagura. "I will be one of the Swordsmen." That was that. He was finished in a matter of seconds. Everyone apart from Kisame gave Mangetsu a strange look, before stepping a few steps away from him. Meaning to distance themselves from the one who was so desperately determined to become one of the legendary Swordsmen. Kisame looked at Yukiko and Yoichi, wondering what was wrong with them. After all, it was a sudden thing to do, also it was terribly rude. Kisame stifled a laugh at the two scared Shinobi.

"OK. Kisame, Yukiko, and Kasumi. You will be in a team under Jinin-Sensei. Yoichi and Mangetsu, you two will be put into a team with Zabuza. Your Sensei will be Mei-Sensei." Once he had told us that, he walked out of the room. Soon after the door slammed, a tall dark haired male walked in. I recognised him straight away, Zabuza Momochi. Following him was a female, who was average height, had ankle length brunette hair and was wearing a short blue dress. Then a male, who was also average height. He had a big brunette bush on his chin, bags under his eyes and he also looked scary.

"Ohiyo Minna." Said the woman enthusiastically. "I'm Mei and this here is Jinin." I looked at the guy, he wasn't as scary as I thought when I glanced at him the first time.

Mei walked out of the room, her team following. That left Kisame, Yukiko, Jinin, Yagura and myself.

"So, Kasumi, could you check on these mercenaries again?" Yagura asked politely. I nodded and started to concentrate. Everyone's breathing went deadly silent, until I heard some voices.

"Look Mama, a flying chicken." A little boy screamed with joy.

"Put that filthy thing down." Yelled a middle aged woman.

My hearing proceeded to go further out.

"We are going to train today." Mentioned an authoritative female voice.

"Yay!" Screamed a group of children.

I winced at the noise they made, before reaching out further. Scanning dense, misty fields. The sound of animals being hunted by prey. The sound of mothers bringing up their young animals. The swirling sound of the mist carried on for a while. Then I stopped. The soothing sound of the water caught me, it was different. Disturbed by something, or someone. I came half out of my trance to relay the words to Yagura.

"'She's there,' male voice, young. 'Yea? And it's our job to get the Kekkei Genkai user.' Male, older. 'She's the only known one.' Young male again. 'Is that her?' Female voice, young."

I scanned the area where they were and caught a sound.

"There's more sounds, but from a different group." I said to Yagura, as I closed my eyes and concentrated. "'Mei-Sensei, where are we going?' Young male voice, sounds like that brunette boy. 'To test your strengths and weaknesses.' Female, Mei. 'Huh?' Brunette boy again." I opened my eyes after hearing a distant whisper and my face paled. "Mei Sensei is in danger." I said almost silently. "One minute, I'll try to warn her." I placed two fingers to my temple, and imagined a chakra phone line shooting out. Going through walls and across fields until it joined with Mei's temple. 'Come back, your in danger.' I thought, telepathically sending the message to her.

'What?' Came her minds reply.

'Yagura wants to see you, immediately.' I sent back.

'OK.' With that I let go of the telepathic phone line and let my chakra have a rest. After all, things like that takes up a lot of Chakra, especially the distance it had to travel.

"Uh, she's coming back." I whispered, before I dropped to my knees, exhausted of Chakra.

"Kasumi!" Yakiko yelled, rushing over to me, she placed a hand over my chest to check if I was alright. "You used too much Chakra." She mentioned, her face back to its normal, bland look.

A few minutes later, Mei-Sensei walked into the room, following a short knock. "You wanted me?" She asked Yagura, then she looked down to me and smiled a weary smile. "Smart, and intellectual girl." She whispered towards me. I read her lips and smiled.

"Mercenaries are after your Kekkei Genkai." Yagura mentioned. "Stay here, with us until they are disposed of." He kindly ordered. Two ANBU ninjas appeared before the Mizukage.

"Yes, sir?" The tallest one asked, his face covered by an intriguing mask. It looked cute but scary. Cat lips, and slit eyes. On top of the eyes was the symbol for Kirigakure.

"There are mercenaries near the border, who are after Mei. Dispose of them please, then report back." The two ANBU nodded their heads and disappeared, leaving mist behind in their wake.

"Are you alright? Mei-Sensei asked me. I barely nodded my head, before my eyes drifted shut from exhaustion. "I saw an image of her when I heard her voice, she's very talented." They were the last words I heard before everything faded away and I was out for the count.

I continued walking through the snow covered land, noticing the darkness taking over the sky. 'I had better rest up for the night.' I thought as I noticed a sheltered cave just across the plain. I raced to it, hoping for decent shelter from the cold. The cloak I was wearing didn't help much against the weather. Useless thing. I stepped inside the cave and felt around the walls. I walked in deep enough for shelter and to rest. I sat down, soon after, I drifted into a dreamless sleep.

I would like to thank: Bittersweetties, for the idea for the Kisame fic and a vague outline of our main character. Also, further into the story, there will be another OC, this was created by: keyblade ninja 21, thank you also for taking the time to read this fic.

Enjoy reading, and please review.

XX RH XX


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke to a strange noise, and bolted upright. 'I'm pretty sure I was in a cave when I fell asleep.' I thought to myself as I checked my surroundings. I was in a very dark room, the only light was coming from a single candle on a table. I pulled my legs around and tried to stand up, I lost my balance and ended up back where I was. It was comfortable, which was confusing. I looked down to see myself sitting on a really spongy mattress, a thick duvet was crumpled at the end. My fingers found their way to my forehead and they rubbed the sore spot, where a headache had abandoned me. I slammed my hand down onto the mattress and looked up towards the light, there was a dark figure beside it.

The figure stepped closer to the candle and picked it up, moving towards me. His heavy plate armour indicated that he was indeed a Samurai from the land of iron. I waited for some kind of pain, being as close as I were to the upcoming kage summit was an offence worthy of death. I closed my eyes, knowing that something was about to happen, I waited and waited. I could feel his breath on my sensitive skin, as I prayed for forgiveness.

"You can open your eyes, ya know." He whispered, as his minty breath hit my nostrils. I opened my eyes slowly, letting them adjust to the light. I jumped out of my skin. His face was mere inches from mine, I noticed his brunette bangs hanging in his eyes. My hand instinctively reached up to brush the wild hair from his face. He flinched a little. Under his hair he had a faint tattoo of a tear drop on his cheek bone. I've seen this before, but where?

"Aren't you supposed to kill me?" I asked, looking up into his bright green eyes. He smiled a warm smile at me.

"What do you mean?" He asked. He stood up and walked to the table in the centre of the room, picked something up and began to stroll back.

"I'm close to the Kage summit. The meeting is today? Right?" I asked, feeling quite stunned because he seemed so nice. He passed me a bowl that he had just retrieved. I looked into it, ramen, best of all, miso ramen. I looked from the food to the mysterious guy in front of me. 'Why is he giving me food?' I thought to myself.

"Well, yea. Although, you looked like you were harmless. I mean, if you were an assassin, surely you would have woken up when I brought you here." He made a relevant point. I nodded my head and dug into the ramen.

It was delicious, so many different tastes lapping at my tongue. I slurped every last drop of ramen and soup from the bowl, then handed it back to the man. "I'll take you to use the facilities. I'll have to chain you though."

I looked at him, 'chain me?' I thought. I nodded my head, I know I have to follow rules right now. He placed the bowl on the floor and put some chains lightly around my wrists. 'That's too loose.' I thought, wondering what his game was. 'Or is it a test?'

"Come on then." He mentioned as he slid his helmet with horns on. He walked over to the door, guiding me as he walked. He opened the door and we both walked out, down a pitch black corridor to another room. "Here's the wash room. Get cleaned up." I nodded and he smiled, I walked into the windowless room and closed the door behind me. I couldn't see much, so I felt along the wall until I collided with a metallic feeling thing. The chains clanked together as they hit the object. I felt around it and found a tap, the water was already running. 'I wonder why?' My mind was racing with so many questions about this place. Like: Why was I not as guarded as I should be? Or why haven't I been punished? I looked down and splashed my face with the fresh water. I didn't trust this place enough to have a whole shower, or what ever. I walked over to the door and opened it. He was still waiting on the other side, he took a hold of my shoulder and guided me further down the corridor.

We walked through a door and the room got brighter, more lamps were plastered around the place. "Seat?" He asked as he pointed to the floor. This way we could talk. I nodded and sat down slowly, making sure I didn't squish my hands. As I tried to brush the floor before hand.

"Why?" I asked completely dumbfounded. What I wanted to know is: Why was I here?

"What?" He asked, looking just as confused as myself.

"Well, why did you bring me here? Why am I still alive?" I voiced the questions, concern lacing my voice. "And why are you being nice to me?" I just couldn't understand any of it.

"You were freezing in that small cave." He answered, as he looked down to the floor. A slight blush rose up his cheeks, his hair slid down to cover his face again. "I was... on a morning stroll, checking the area was safe. I came across you, you were shivering and blue. If I would have left you, you would have frozen to death." I looked at him, too stunned to talk. Is it possible for strangers to help people? I've always thought that they wouldn't help you, they keep themselves to themselves. I nodded my understanding, not sure if he would see it or not. He lift his head up and smiled at me. "Just waiting for the meeting to end now."

"T...the... meeting?" I asked, coming back to reality. "That reminds me, I need to talk with the Mizukage." He doubtfully looked at me.

"Why is that?" The suspicion was evident in his voice. 'He's not going to let me.' I thought.

I looked to the ground and began to speak. "I was wrongly accused of trying to assassinate her, I need to make sure she knows. If she doesn't believe me, then she can kill me herself. If she so wishes."

He lift my chin up to inspect my face, maybe to see if I was lying? Whilst he was busy looking into my eyes for any hint of a lie, I wriggled my hands slightly, loosening the chains further. I tried not to make a sound, but like my luck, they rattled. He looked down at the chains and shook his head. Before he could respond, I brought my hands up and slammed them into his temple. He collapsed on the floor, looking like he was having a peaceful snooze. I quickly pulled the chains off of my hands and made a run for it, down the balcony to find Mei.

BANG

I rushed towards the loud noise. In front of me, in a whole new room, was the Raikage and his two guards. Against a black haired kid, a weird clay looking person, and... is that Mangetsu's brother? I scurried around the edge of the room, so I wouldn't be heard or seen.

"WAIT!" I heard a yell, it sounded like the Samurai. I turned around to see what he was yelling at. Was it at me? I did just escape. Shock horror. The black haired teen was hurtling towards me at full speed. A blade of lightning waiting to pierce anything it meets. Slow motion kicked in, and there was nothing I could do. Apart from wait. Wait for it to slice open my body and expose my insides to the outside world. "NO!" He yelled again, this time he was directly in front of me. His arms were outstretched, meaning to protect me. Lightning surrounded us for a mere few seconds before it dispersed, leaving behind destruction in its wake.

I looked up, to find the Samurai laying on his back, severely wounded. I patted my body down, not sure if anything happened to me. I found a soggy patch on my abdomen. I raised my hand to my face and went severely pale as I realised my hand was stained red.

Every noise started to blur together. I fell to the floor beside the Samurai and put my head against his shoulder. I mean, if I'm going to die, then hell. I'm not dying alone. I stayed there like that for a while, I don't remember how long. Finally, my hearing started to receive sounds correctly. The first thing I heard was: "Secure the perimeter." A loud male voice shouted it, I winced as his voice went through me, like nails on a chalk board. I slowly began to open my eyes until they had fully adjusted to the lighting, which there was a lack of. I looked up and saw a brunette female looking down at me. her short curls were hanging loosely, and her blue eyes shone like the ocean.

"Stay still." She whispered to me, as I tried to sit up. I laid back down and looked towards her hands, they were glowing a light shade of green. She was healing me. I sighed, relief washing through me. No one spoke until I was pulled up by the arm. "I'll take you to the Kages." The matter of a fact girl stated as she dragged me across the huge room to another room, which was manned by three different people. One of which, was Mei Terumi.

Mei looked at me, her face not exactly upset. She was smiling, the smile had hints of regret in it. She grabbed a seat and pulled it over to me, then forced me to sit. My head was still numb and my body was still swaying, as if I'd had a bit to much alcohol.

"Mizukage-Sama... I..." I stumbled trying to think of how to explain it to her.

"No worries. I know what happened and I know it wasn't you, or anyone you graduated with." I looked at Mei as she said this, taking in an older version of the girl I once knew. The only thing that had changed, was the length of her dress. I nodded accepting her words, before realising what she had actually said.

"What? Really?" I almost shouted at the beautiful woman.

"Tsukiko?" I looked around and stopped, my gaze still on a young man with two body guards. It was the Kazekage. I followed his stare to a young woman. The same one who had healed me. 'So that's her name?' I thought to myself.

"Kazekage-Sama. I came to give you information. Sir." She paused, then kneeled down, bowing to the Sand's leader. "The Akatsuki are moving in on the Kyuubi."

Gaara looked at her in astonishment. He then stood up, strolled over to her and hugged her. Both of his guards stood, ready to fight. When they realised what had happened, both their mouths dropped open. "Ehhh?" The blonde haired guard randomly asked, still taken aback by the scene on front of her.

I looked at Mei and smiled. The feeling from before had gone, and I felt fine. "What happened to the Samurai?" I asked completely confused.

"He's fine." She replied, replicating my smile before continuing. "Shall we go for a walk and a chat?" She asked as she stood up, ready to walk off.

I followed suit and walked side by side with Mei out of the huge room, down a corridor and through a large set of double, iron doors. I started to shiver. It was absolutely freezing. "So," I paused, thinking of how to start the sentence. "How do you know?" I asked, quickly blurting the words out. "What do you know?"

She looked at me and frowned. "Well, Yagura-sama was being controlled by Madara Uchiha." She whispered, almost to silent to hear. "It was a conspiracy that you tried to kill me. It wasn't only your team, but the team that was under me that was accused as well." I stopped in my tracks, making my body resent me for stopping in the cold. 'What?' I thought. 'Madara?' My mind didn't register the rest of what she had said.

"But Madara was dead!" I turned to look at Mei for an answer.

"That's what I thought." She replied to my outburst. "You're welcome back, you know?" I started to walk slowly, making my feet dig into the snow, a little more than necessary.

"Where is everyone else?" I asked, my tone suddenly changing to one of complete confusion.

"ARRRGGGHHH!" I heard a female scream. I looked up towards the noise. A young girl, who looked so innocent wearing her Lolita dress. She was being charged at by a puppet with a sword. Before the puppet could reach her, it fell to the ground.

Suddenly, a red haired male appeared. Running towards her, weapon in hand.

I raised my hand in the air, towards the child. Willing for the man to stop. How could he hurt someone so innocent? I closed my eyes knowing that I had no power to stop him.

"YAKIKO!" Mei yelled from beside me. I opened my eyes and looked up. Yakiko, my dear friend, was standing between the girl and the guy. Seeming to rest her head upon his shoulder. I started to run, ignoring the chill, which was slapping my face. I was almost there when I noticed what had happened. A small blade was pierced through Yakiko's torso. The one who had a hold of it, seemed stunned by her actions. I continued to jog towards them. Yakiko suddenly put her hand up, urging me to stop. I stopped instantly.

"Yakiko?" I whispered. "Please, no!" I dropped to my knees, wishing that I had never seen this. I was powerless. My Jutsu's were petty. "Why the hell were you here in the first place, God damnit!" My frustration was taken out by me slamming my fists to the ground.

"Yakiko?" the male asked. "I..." He stopped, not wanting to continue. He seemed as if he was remembering something that he was forced to forget.

"Sasori-San. Please remember." She pleaded, as her eyes slowly closed. "Aishiteru."

"Huh?" The now named Sasori asked himself. "No!" He shouted as he lowered himself and Yukiko to the floor, slowly pulling the short sword from her flesh. He hugged her tightly, never once letting her go. I looked to the little girl, who as sitting down in the freezing snow.

"Gomenasai, gomenasai!" She repeated. Tears fell from her adorable little eyes as she lost control of her emotions.

"What?" I asked, barely comprehending the situation. How could this happen? Why did this happen? Everything around me went silent. Until someone put their hand on my shoulder. I turned to look, it was Mei, her once beautiful face turned sour by a grimace. That's when I knew.


	3. Chapter 3: Sasori's pov

*Sasori's POV*

"Yakiko?" Kasumi whispered. "Please, no!" She dropped to her knees. "Why the hell were you here in the first place, God damnit!" Her frustration was taken out by slamming her fists to the ground.

"Yakiko?" I asked. "I..." I stopped, not wanting to continue. I felt as if something was returning to me, something important, so important that it could change things.

"Sasori-San. Please remember." The pale female pleaded, as her eyes slowly closed. "Aishiteru."

"Huh?" I said aloud, confusion taking over as I remembered the word being spoken to me, by only one person. I could not, for the life of me, remember who that person was. "No!" I shouted as I began to feel my knees weaken. Before I could fall and cause more harm to the poor girl in my arms, I lowered myself to the ground. It had hit me, like a ton of bricks. This girl, in my lap, was my life, my saviour, and my love. Tears started to fall unnaturally from my eyes, I pulled the blade from her torso and stared at her blood soaked, white top. I pulled my hand up and stroked her cheek, before losing myself. I grabbed her and pulled her in tight for an everlasting embrace. Not once letting go.

I closed my eyes as tight as I could, concentrating on Yakiko's heartbeat, as I poured some healing chakra into her body. The sound was soothing, just knowing that she's still alive was a relief. "Arghhh." I groaned, as something snapped in my head. Pain shot through my body. That's when it all immediately came rushing back. My memory started to show me the past.

"Who's that?" Asked a bewildered child as a strange girl walked the streets of Suna. I looked at her, amazed by her beautiful red hair, almost the same shade as mine. She was talking to herself, earning glares from the civilians of the village. I looked away for a moment to calm my heartbeat.

"Uhhm, konichiwa." She said shyly as she approached my grandmother. "Could you point me to the Kazekage's building please?" Her cheeks were the same colour as her hair. She looked very nervous to be here.

"Why is that?" Granny Chiyo asked. Her face was adorned by a stern look, which she wears when she means business. Was the Kage in trouble? Not that I would care, I've long since given up on caring about people.

"I was sent a messenger bird with a letter, requesting my presence." She started to look shifty, eyes darting everywhere. Everyone who was under Grannies stare got nervous. She nodded her head and pointed towards the tower which stood the tallest.

"What's your name?" Granny asked her as she started to walk towards the tower to meet with the Kazekage. She stopped and turned around, facing me. Her cheeks flushed even more, before her eyes darted straight to Chiyo Obaa-sama.

"Yukiko." She smiled at us both, then turned and vanished.

I didn't see her for a while, I had presumed that she left the village after completing whatever task was set by the Kage.

A few weeks later I saw her again, walking through the streets with a blonde haired child. I stared at her, why was she still here? 'Surely she doesn't belong here, she should go back.' I thought as I shoved my nose into the air at my thoughts.

"Temari-chan, don't run off." I heard her shout, it was definitely her, as I remembered her voice. Not completely angelic, but with a hint of betrayal. I looked over to see her panic. The light haired child had ran off and she started to frantically run after her.

After seeing her run round in circles three times, no luck at finding or catching the brat, she stopped and fell to her knees. I slowly walked over to her, I crouched steadily beside her and placed my hand on her shoulder. Feeling a little bit sorry for her.

"Yukiko-San, what's the matter?" I asked, actually concerned for once. I don't know why, as I don't normally care for people. 'Could it be...?' I thought, as she shifted under the weight of my hand. I shook the thought away.

"Oh, hey." She replied, pulling her hand up to wipe away the tears that were staining her face. "Uhh, you are that boy from that time when I asked for directions, right?" She asked, a look of confusion on her face.

I simply nodded my head and began to talk. "What's the matter?" I repeated, wondering if she had heard me the first time. She inhaled and exhaled a large amount of air, sighing as she did so.

"Temari-Chan has ran away, I'm supposed to look after her for the Kazekage and take her to the festival." Her face had worry written all over it, as she explained what had happened.

"What? The Kages only daughter?" I asked a little overwhelmed by it. 'I know he has a daughter and two sons. They all looked completely different to one another.' I thought. "I could help you find her." I offered out of good will.

"Yes!" She almost shouted. Startling both of us. "Would you really? Thank you... Uhhh...?" She raised an eyebrow waiting for an answer.

"Sasori. That's my name." A hint of emotion must have shown on my face as she smiled at me.

"Thank you Sasori-kun." I helped her up and we both started to walk towards the busy carnival streets.

The streets were barely accessible. People crowded around street performers. We passed three of them and then ended up stuck in a crowd around a specific one. The sign behind him said: Poi. He was flinging balls of fire on chains around, making a beautiful pattern. I have to admit, this was the first thing I've found interesting in a while, apart from my puppets and the poison they carry.

"Look," Yukiko shouted above the crowd to me. I looked at her and followed the direction she was pointing in. There Sat the little girl from earlier, in front of a different street act. Yukiko grabbed my hand and pulled me through the crowd, to where the girl was. We stood behind her silently watching the act as well. The woman wasn't popular, maybe had two people watching apart from us. She swung two brightly coloured fans around, causing the wind to create magnificent patterns around her. Yukiko took a seat next to the girl and whispered in her ear. Then the two stood up and walked to me.

"Would you like to join us?" She asked as the little blonde child stood proudly beside her. 'Definitely the Kages child.' My face remained the same as I nodded my head in approval.

I followed the two females down the streets and to the huge fun fair. I stared at the different obstacles, as if they would jump at me. I had never seen such a huge celebration before. Probably because I spent my time working on building puppets to control, and my new project. I was pulled from my thoughts when Yukiko grabbed my hand and pulled me to a specific contraption.

"Horsey, horsey!" The child jumped up and down with joy as the carousel came to a stand still, letting people get off and new people get on. Yukiko carried Temari up the steps and to a large, pretty horse. She clung to the reigns, pretending it was a real horse. Beside her, Yukiko jumped onto another horse, which was painted blue. She looked at me and motioned for me to climb aboard also. I slowly moved forward, taking each of the three steps, one a time time. I looked beside the red haired female and there was a magnificent horse. I jumped onto it. 'Might as well pretend to enjoy it.' I thought as the horse started to go up and down in a galloping motion. The circular plate started to move round in circles. We were off.

"Yay!" Screamed the little child as she slapped the reigns down, willing the horse to go faster.

"So beautiful." I heard Yukiko say, I turned to look at her. She was looking at me. "Why do you not smile often?" She asked, I was stunned at her question. I put my head down to think then looked back up to her.

"I don't really enjoy many things." I replied. "Huh?" I asked, just realising that she had called me beautiful. My cheeks flushed and I looked down to the large plastic horse I was sitting on.

"Hmm, ok. Then, I promise." She mentioned as the ride began to slow down. I had no idea what she was on about. 'She promises?' I asked myself, 'What does that mean?' I shook my head, trying to shake away the suspicious feeling I got with the word: promise.

I jumped off of the ride, Yukiko and Temari following suit.

"Papa?" Temari questioned as she looked at a tall male with auburn hair. He had a huge pram with him. Another boy was standing next to the pram. She grabbed Yukiko's hand and pulled her towards them.

"Sir?" She asked, he nodded his head, dismissing her. She bowed out of respect and came back to join me.

"So?" She asked, I remained silent. I followed her as she started to walk towards a food stand.

"Two bowls of ramen please." She asked the man at the stall. "With a Naruto fish cake in each." She smiled at the man. I couldn't stop staring at her, her smile was amazing.

A few minutes later the old man returned, two bowls in his hands. He placed them on the counter and waved goodbye to us, before retreating to do more food.

"Itatakimasu." Yukiko mentioned at the same time as splitting some chopsticks and digging in. I watched her eat the ramen and savour the taste of it. I looked at mine and slowly began to eat. 'How strange.' I thought, normally people wouldn't buy me anything.

"Hello, Yukiko-San." I was just starting to enjoy the taste of the noodles soaked in soup, when I was interrupted, by a brunette haired little girl. She must have been about five. Yukiko turned and smiled at her. I stared, completely confused.

"Konichiwa Tsukiko-Chan. Daijoubu?." Yukiko asked the little girl.

The little girl squeezed her eyes shut. "Hai, Yukiko-sama." She said excitedly, shoving her hand in the air and making a peace sign with two of her fingers.

"Tsuki-chan. I told you to call me Yuki. It's much simpler." She replied to the little girl's answer. The girl smiled and nodded her head.

"Come on Tsukiko." An older woman called, as the girl turned and ran towards her. "Hello Yukiko-Sama." The long, Brown haired woman greeted the female sitting in front of me. Yukiko nodded and let them be on their way.

"Hmm, is she pregnant?" She asked. The woman's belly was slightly rounded, not natural for her usually slim body.

"I guess." I replied, "so can I call you Yuki-Sama too?" I asked curiously.

She nodded. I looked at her bowl, she had finished, then I looked at mine. 'I guess I ate faster than I thought.' I said to myself. I realised that my bowl was now empty. I stood up and bowed to the female.

"Haha, please don't bow down to me, I'm not that special." She quickly said, a blush rising in her cheeks. She jumped up. "Arigato Ojii-san." Then she started to walk off.

It was getting late and all of the rides were shutting down. I followed her to a little garden, where one last show was being performed. The garden was peppered with Sakura trees and cute little tatami mats were laid out. She took a mat nearest the back of the garden, directly under the smallest cherry blossom.

"Sit down, Sasori-kun." She patted the mat next to her, indicating that I should sit. I nodded my head before perching my bum down on it. She grabbed my hand and laced our fingers together as the show continued. The show wasn't that interesting, I kept watching Yukiko. She seemed to enjoy the love story, she also looked although she were getting tired. I wasn't sure what to do, so I slowly pulled my hand away and reached my arm across her shoulders to pull her closer to me.

"Sasori-kun." She sighed. She leaned on my shoulder, then turned her face to mine, smiling at me. 'No one's ever smiled like that at me before.' I thought, as I leaned in closer to her face. My lips joined with hers, my eyes slowly closing as I began to kiss the beautiful girl in my arms. The Sakura petals were falling all around us, making a perfect scene. Her lips were so soft and warm, this moment made me realise something. That I can't let go of her. I pulled away and looked into her amazing eyes. They were almost glowing, like the stars in their beauty.

"Aishiteru Sasori-kun." I heard her say, my mouth dropped open, then closed. I smiled at her, the first time in a while I have smiled. I opened my eyes from smiling and looked at her. She had fallen asleep.

I picked her up and carried her across rooftops, until I reached the Kage's mansion. I took her inside and handed her to the guard to take care of her. I took of for home to go to bed myself. I felt so light and happy, it was unbelievable. Little did I know.

The next morning I awoke to the sun shining in my window. I jumped up and rushed around like a headless chicken, trying to get ready, so I could meet her again.

I ran outside and down the street to the Kazekage's building. I entered, accidentally bumping into the guard from last night.

"Yukiko-sama?" I rudely asked. He shook his head, grabbed my wrist and dragged me down the corridor, up some steps and into the Kage's office.

"Ahh, Sasori." He greeted me. I remained silent, not wanting to anger him. I'd be buried in his gold dust if I did. "Yukiko has ran away. You are not to go after her. Her love could destroy us all." He said in a monotoned voice. My face dropped and I stood up a little too quick for his liking. Something hit me in the back of my head and my vision went blurry before I passed out. When I came too, I didn't remember what had happened, just that I was in the hospital. Granny Chiyo was sitting beside me, her face was showing me that she was upset. 'Why is she upset?' I thought, as I drifted into sleep once again.

Okey, strange chapter but I couldn't help it. I actually went to a fun fair two nights ago, that's where I got the idea from. It was the Lord mayor's celebration. It was magnificent, with a huge fun fair and people parading the streets. I had so much fun.

Thank you guys.


	4. Chapter 4: Gaara's pov

*Gaara's pov*

I stood to the back of the room watching as Tsukiko sat beside the girl with red hair, who's name was apparently Yukiko. Her beautiful brunette hair was stuck to her face, where she had cried many tears. I felt upset to see her cry over a friend. I had never met Yukiko before, or so I remember. Apparently, I was just a baby, so I wouldn't remember. Although, Shukaku, the one tailed beast, remembered, he had let me watch some memories of her. She seemed a nice and helpful girl, helping my father to look after Kankuro, Temari and myself.

I looked to the floor and let those memories come flooding back to me.

"Papa?" Temari questioned as she looked at our father, his unruly auburn hair was swaying with the wind, making him look fierce. I looked to the side, there stood Kankuro. He looked miserable. He was the one that had chosen not to go to the fair, yet he was still unhappy.

"Sir?" Yukiko asked, father nodded his head, dismissing her. She bowed out of respect and walked off.

"Come on, we've got to go." He started to walk off, pushing me in the pram. Temari and Kankuro followed behind, both looking at their feet. He looked down at me, a look of disgust and betrayal plastered on his face.

Soon after we started moving, we arrived at a large building. Father had an awful time trying to get the pram up the stairs. He was cussing at it the whole time. When we finally got to the top, he spoke again: "Temari, Kankuro, you are both dismissed. Go to bed." He said with an authoritative tone. Both of my siblings ran down the corridor to follow his orders.

He pulled the pram through a large door and into a dull room, which was his office. "We need to get rid of her." A male voice demanded of my father. He lift me up, out of the comfort of my pram and cradled me in his arms. Then he looked up to see the culprit. A tall man, who's face was covered by bandages.

"Yes, I agree, but she's been so helpful." My father mentioned. "She could be an asset to our village." He walked around the desk and sat down on a seat.

"Yes, but with her power, she could kill us all." The man fired back. "All for the sake of you wanting to secure your families rightful place." I started to scream, I wanted my meal. A nice hot healthy bottle of milk.

"Uhh." My father groaned, before looking down at me. "One moment." He whispered. He stood up ready to grab a ready made bottle from the under carriage of the pram.

"I've got it." The man insisted. He bent down grabbed the bottle and brought it to my father. "You're not securing any rightful places or powerful kunoichi's if she falls for the boy. Plus, Kirigakure has stated that she is a missing nin."

The bottle was shoved into my mouth, quickly making me quiet. I sucked the teat, drawing the amazing liquid from within. "You're right, get rid of her." My father demanded.

"Yes, sir." The man replied before leaving my father to deal with me and my baby ways.

"Gaara-Sama." I heard someone call my name, disrupting the memory sequence. "Gaara-Sama!" I snapped my head up to see Tsukiko staring at me. I had been brought back from my memories, into the God forsaken hospital room. "Are you alright?" She asked, worry written all over her face. I nodded my head and walked over to her, I put my arms around her neck and pulled her closer to me. A comforting hug might relieve the stress. I stroked her hair with my hand as she began to sob on my shoulder.

She moved her head from my shoulder to hug me back. "You!" She spat, venom seeping out with the word. She pulled away from me and went for the red haired boy, who had just walked into the room. Before I could stop her, she had already slapped him across the cheek. Causing his head to fly to the side. His face remained passive, emotionless. What were his antics?

He looked at Tsukiko then started to walk around her until he was beside me. "Please, forgive me Yukiko." He whispered, as he bent down and placed a kiss on her pale red lips. I looked up to see Tsukiko getting ready to hit him again. I jumped in front of her and hugged her tightly, so she was unable to break free.

"This is not the time, nor is it the place." I whispered into her ear. She buried her head into my shoulder and remained like that for a few minutes.

"Sorry Gaara-sama." She said, her voice soft. She slowly pulled away, and walked to take a seat beside Yukiko's still form. She poked at the wire protruding from the girls arm, then looked at the fluid bag, which was hanging on the stand. She was Yukiko's nurse after all.

"Sorry." Sasori whispered, looking at Tsukiko, she looked back at him. Her face was as hard as nails, if looks could kill, he would be dead already. "I didn't mean to do it." His voice cracked. He was about to breakdown.

"Uhh, okey." She said, unsure of what to do and feeling awkward because he was about to fall to pieces. "Why?" She continued to make sure every piece of medical equipment was still alright.

"After I was allowed back into the village," he paused, taking a deep breath in, trying to stop himself from showing any emotion. "After abducting Gaara, Kazekage-sama told me to kill the girl in the picture, in order to stay in the village." He finished and her face paled. Sasori pulled out a photo from his pocket and gave it to her. Her face dropped completely, a nasty shadow was cast over her eyes as she turned to me.

"You?" She asked. That's all she said.

"Kazekage-sama, there has been a report of an intruder in Suna." A man wearing the sand's attire ran in shouting this. He came to a halt, before he could knock me over. I raised my eyebrow, signalling for him to continue. "He looked exactly like you sir." He bowed down to me. I looked towards Tsukiko, both her and Sasori were looking back. Their faces were that of understanding and outrage, they had been fooled.

"What happened?" I asked instantly, before I could think, he replied.

"We knew you were here sir, so we captured him and he killed himself." The man stood up from bowing. "The image of you faded, revealing a missing nin from Kirigakure."

"Please have a report for me when I get back." I answered before anyone could say anything. He nodded his head and exited the room. I turned to Tsukiko and frowned. "So, you were fooled?" I asked, a horrible taste lingered in my mouth, knowing that I had been a victim to identity fraud.

"So, that person nearly killed Yukiko?" Tsukiko asked, not wanting to confirm it.

"Uhh." We heard a noise behind Tsukiko. She turned to see her dearest friend Yukiko wake up.

"Yuki-San!" She shouted with glee as she threw herself at her friend, forgetting that she was in pain.

"Tsuki... Chan... help!" Yukiko gasped for breath whilst being squashed by her friend. I touched her shoulder and she jumped up into a stance, ready to fight.

"Oh, sorry Gaara-sama." She mumbled to me before relaxing and turning back to Yukiko. "How are you feeling?"

"Bad." Yukiko coughed out. Tsuki laid her hands on Yukiko's chest and let a green chakra flow through her hands. "Hmm?"

"Your lung is still trying to repair itself." Tsuki answered her silent question.

"When I die, please burn me." She stated, everyone stared at her in shock. She looked up at Tsuki and smiled the brightest smile ever, as blood began to rush down from her mouth. Her eyes slowly closed, as she fell unconscious again.

"Yukiko?" Tsuki asked looking at her friend. "She needs some rest." She told Sasori, before walking out of the room, presumably for air. I stared at Yukiko and Sasori for a moment. He was clutching onto her arm, and hugging it to his face. I walked away, leaving him to have some alone time with her.

I walked down the corridor. 'What has this world come to?' I asked myself, surely it shouldn't be like this. 'We need a United shinobi alliance.'

"Oh Gaara!" I heard a shout and turned around. Temari was standing there with Kankuro. I nodded to them, that's all I could do. "Sooo..." She paused, before continuing what she was saying to put emphasis on it. "How did you meet Tsukiko? What are two? Where did you meet her? Why didn't you tell us? Ya know?" She yelled the questions at me.

"Uhh, Kankuro?" I asked, wondering if he had any questions.

"What she said." He said, a grin firmly plastered on his face.

"Okey, so I met her when I was fifteen. Just after I had met Naruto. We got along well as friends." I smiled at my two siblings. "We met at the park. The one with the cherry blossoms and a stream. We are friends that's all, we care about each other as friends." I finished what I was saying, not wanting to let them in on anything else. It's my business not theirs.

"Hehe, Gaara's got a girlfriend." Temari sung at the top of her voice.

"Well, I guess we should get going. Now that we know you're alright." Kankuro mentioned. I nodded at him to say thanks, Before he dragged Temari off to somewhere.

I sat down on a bench in the corridor and began to think, I looked down the corridor and found that Tsukiko was heading back. I quickly stood up to greet her. She stopped in front of me and wrapped her arms around my neck. 'What the hell is happening.' I thought to myself, surely not. She leaned up to my face and placed her lips on mine. I pulled back immediately, did she just kiss me?

"What's wrong?" She asked me, her arms still around my neck. I stared into her beautiful eyes and leant down to her. I shook my head and placed my lips back on hers. Her lips were beautifully soft and so voluptuous.

"No, no, no!" A voice was heard from Yukiko's room. It instantly broke me and Tsuki apart, we both ran for the room.

"What's the matter?" I asked Sasori, as Tsuki checked Yukiko over. She stood up, and silence fell. Tsuki looked down, tear drops falling from her face onto the stone floor. I knew what had happened then. She was gone.

I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her, trying to comfort her. Her sobs came out loud and strong, as she began to mourn her beloved friend.

"Gaara are you alright?" Temari came walking into the room asking the question. I nodded and continued to comfort Tsuki.

"Could you take her to have a drink or something?" I asked, needing time to speak with Sasori. She nodded and tapped Tsuki on the shoulder. Tsuki looked at Temari, her eyes swollen from the tears that had fallen. Temari held her hand out and she took it following my sister, to go and calm down.

"Sasori, I believe this belongs to you." I said as I pulled a file full of paper from behind my chest protector. I handed it to him and smiled a wary smile. "We are all here to help you." He looked at me, his face told me that he was scared, scared to be alone. Like I had once been. He looked down to the paper and began to read through it all.

I turned and began to walk away. "Thank you Kazekage-sama." He mentioned, I looked at him, he was sincere. I nodded my head and walked off to meet with Tsukiko and help her through this tough time.


	5. Chapter 5: Kasumi's pov

*kasumi*

I sliced through the torso of a young boy. The boy stared at me with his beautiful eyes, the eyes I used to see everyday and every night. The same boy who I had always had a crush on. He slowly stumbled backwards, regaining his balance. I looked at him, he looked at me. He lift the sword up in his hands, ready to stab me through the chest. The blade came rushing towards me at full speed, I closed my eyes and just waited for the pain to come. A few minutes passed, that's when I decided to open my eyes. He was no longer in front of me, where did he go?

I looked around the training grounds and caught a glimpse of everyone else and their fights. I spotted one in particular, the blue skinned boy fought with water. A strange and confusing way to die. It was quite messy, I couldn't bare it any longer. I fell to my knees and prayed for forgiveness. Tears started to fall from my eyes as I thought about the massacre that was happening. Lots of innocent children slaughtering others. It's like a sick game of tag.

"YOU!" I heard a scream from in front of me, I looked up to see a slightly short but plump girl. Her blonde hair was sticking to her face where the blood had dried. "YOU KILLED MY BROTHER." Now I remember.

'I'm so sorry please forgive me.' I prayed once again, as the screaming girl ran closer. My eyes remained closed as I took my katana from its sheath and swung it towards the sky. I opened my eyes, the girl was kneeling before me unable to speak. Her throat was slashed, blood spraying every where, even on my face. I gagged at the taste. She tried to talk but all that came out was sickening gurgles, which was her choking on her own blood. I looked at her eyes, the once bright blue spheres, turning a dark, uninhabited colour. Her chubby body fell to the ground with a thud, there she took her last breath.

I looked behind her and saw the boy who was going to kill me. I ran around her and began to cradle him, he wasn't quite dead. The sword he was aiming at me, was pierced through his stomach. "Kasumi, please." He took in a shallow breath before continuing. "Live and avenge." He closed his eyes. I thought he had gone, I started to let the emotion pour out of me, little by little. Starting with small cries. "Kill me." He mentioned again, he was in pain. I gasped, as I nodded in agreement and put one hand under his chin. The other hand was on top of his head, before anything else could be said, I quickly pulled my hands in opposite directions, effectively snapping his neck. I started to scream as I murdered my former best friend.

"ARRRRGGGGGHHHH!"

"Wake up Kasumi." A female voice whispered as I bolted upright, eyes flying open. It was Mei. I put my hand to my face, it was soaked. I had been crying through the nightmare.

"Why won't they go away?" I asked between sobs of agony.

Just at that moment the door flew open, nearly being ripped from its hinges. A dark figure walked in.

"Kasumi-chan, I'm afraid she's gone." I didn't understand what the male was saying. 'She's gone?' I thought as I looked at him, eyebrow raised.

"Who?" I asked, wondering why he would randomly tell me that someone had left. 'I'm so confused.' I thought.

"Yukiko, I'm sorry." He bowed his head as if he was showing me respect.

"Don't worry, she probably needed space," I paused feeling gutted that she didn't say goodbye or let me know if she was alright. "Was she ok when she left?"

The man shook his head, I looked up to Mei and her features were sad. "No, Kasumi, she's dead." Mei whispered softly to me.

I turned my head away and faced my lap, my fingers started to fiddle with the soft sheet on top of me. 'Not another person.' Tears started dripping from my eyes once more. "And I thought this hell called life couldn't get worse." I whispered to no one in particular. I heard footsteps coming closer to me. The clanking of metal made it obvious. The iron clad male began to wrap his arms around me. "NO!" I screamed, "GET AWAY!" I thrashed my arms trying to get him away from me. 'Only bad things happen to people who are near me.' My sub-conscious mentioned. The male threw his arms around me and brought me closer for an embrace. He held on tight so I wouldn't hurt anyone, let alone myself.

I sobbed in his arms, for what seemed like hours. I felt a pin prick in my neck, then started going drowsy. Before I knew it, the world went blank.

The blackness faded to a beautiful scene, lovely green grass covered an amazing hill. At the top stood a huge Sakura tree.

I stood up from where I was laying and started to slowly walk up the small hill. There were a few people sitting on a blanket, sharing the shade from the tree. I looked to the sky, not a cloud in sight. 'Such a beautiful day.' I thought, as I closed my eyes and let the sun shine down on my pale skin.

I continued to walk after a moment. My eyes still half shut as I walked. When I reached the top I sat down with the group of people. I opened my eyes fully and instantly recognised them.

"Yukiko?" I asked, not believing my eyes. Surely they were fake. She nodded and smiled at me, before stuffing her face with a small chocolate cake.

"We've been waiting." A male voice mentioned, I looked from Yukiko to a boy who looked exactly like Yagura-kakka. I bowed my head to him. On his lap, sat a small turtle-like creature with three tails protruding from its backside.

I looked at it with awe. "Can I pet it?" I asked as I drew my hand closer to it. Suddenly, spikes grew out of its back, warning me away. I withdrew my hand and sweat dropped. "Haha, ok, I guess that's a no?"

Yagura laughed at this, before continuing: "You know why you are here?" He looked at me, expecting an answer, I just shook my head. "Right, you guys have a chakra brand on you. So I can call you when needed." He pointed to his left ankle, I looked down to mine to see a faint circle with three crossing lines.

I stared at him, my mouth agape. "Ok, so what do you need, sir?" I asked politely.

"Yukiko, Mangetsu, Jinin and Yoichi are no longer living, but they can assist you." He mentioned, not making any sense.

I raised an eyebrow. "Yes, but that doesn't make sense." I stated quite bluntly.

"You need to stop Madara and the Akatsuki." He dead panned, slamming his palm to his face. "Yoichi, please explain." I turned my head to Yoichi, another graduate. His once pale face was now covered in scars. His short brunette hair now a complete mess.

"I was murdered, trying to get intel on them." He said, he raised his arm and pulled his sleeve up. Along his wrist was presumably burn marks. I looked at him, my face horror stricken. "I was held down by one of the members, who's name is Kakuzu. He has four hearts," he paused for a moment. "He's immortal whilst his hearts are beating. They were stolen from great shinobi that he killed." Before I could ask the question, he grabbed my hand and he began to glow. Chakra swirled around him coming closer to me. I tried to back away but his grip was too tight. His body started to fade as the chakra soaked into my skin. Before he disappeared he said: "Now you have the water affinity." Just like that, he was gone.

I was stunned at his disappearance, especially since I didn't get much of an explanation.

"This will help to take out Madara, as he uses fire." Yagura mentioned. I looked from my hand to his face. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. 'Is this real?' I thought.

"Why? What has he done wrong?" I asked, Fed up with being confused.

"He plans to merge the tailed beasts and create an illusion world." He replied, his face completely straight, no smile at all. 'So, he's serious then?' I asked myself.

"Surely, an illusion is better than reality?" I asked, beginning to wish I was having a normal dream.

"Not this one." They were his only words.

"My gods will help you when you're in need." Yukiko nearly shouted with excitement. I looked to her, before noticing twelve translucent beings around her. One of the beings stepped closer to me.

"One of my followers is a member, be careful." He spoke with a tone of authority. I nodded my head. Yukiko smiled at me, then handed me her Crystal necklace from around her neck. I quickly shoved it on.

"You both need to find the boy with a heart of gold." Spoke another male, I looked round and noticed Zabuza, without his sword but with another companion. His companion had long black hair, I think it's a female.

"Yes, he is a pure soul." The dark haired person mentioned. "Naruto Uzumaki." He/she finished. Zabuza started to walk off. The dark haired person following his lead. They both suddenly turned to dust and returned to the ground.

I nodded,as I moved my eyes back to Yagura. All this information was confusing me. "Both you and Kisame must work together." He whispered.

"Meet my brother and his team!" Stated a professionalised Mangetsu. I nodded again, still completely speechless.

I could feel my eyes getting heavy, willing me to fall out of consciousness. "Kasumi, meet me in Takigakure!" Kisame shouted, just before I fell to the soft grassy ground.

I shot up right. "Where am I?" I asked, as I looked at my surroundings. It seemed as though I was in a hospital. The pale walls seemed to taunt me, the chemical smell made me gag. I looked around and saw Mei staring at me. I looked down to my chest and noticed a crystal necklace. 'Someone must have planted it to freak me out.' I thought. I threw the cover off of me and inspected my ankle. Sure enough, the circle and the lines were still there. "I know what I need to do." I whispered, as I jumped off of the bed and raced to get a map.


	6. Chapter 6: Tsukiko pov

*Tsukiko*

I stood at the front of the crowd, admiring the beautiful decorations and flowers. I looked closely at the flowers, pink lillies and white roses. A perfect combination of colours, although, I'm not sure about the flowers themselves. Each petal had an intricate design, making them all unique, exactly like Yukiko.

"Tsukiko, it's time." I heard Gaara whisper in my ear, I looked up to him and smiled a weary smile. Today was a day for remembering, for thinking of those we love. I walked forward, slowly at first, then increasing the pace to get to the memorial stone quicker.

I bowed before the stone and placed my flower on it. A beautiful white carnation, which looked superb as well as meant something. "Innocence and pure love." I whispered toward the stone tablet In front of me. "We all know it's true." I closed my eyes, saying a silent prayer, before walking back to the crowd to cry on Gaara's shoulder. Today I'm feeling better, but not one hundred per cent.

Gaara pulled me closer to him and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. I grabbed his plain, black shirt and began to sob. It's not everyday you go to your friends funeral, even though we do live in a world of fighting and war.

I kept opening my eyes to see when this funeral would end. One by one, people walked up to the stone. They laid all sorts of flowers down for my best friend. Finally, it came round to Sasori's turn. He slowly walked up to her place of rest and kneeled in front of it. He placed a beautiful red tulip upon the stone tile and hung his head.

"Gaara-sama?" I whispered through the tears, "can we leave? Let Sasori have some time alone?" This would be the best course of action, as he was closer to her than all of us. It's funny how people's lives are intertwined.

Gaara nodded his head and started to walk off. Everyone looked at him, he looked back to them and stared for a moment. "It's over, everyone can go now." He solemnly said, before turning and continuing to walk. I was still hanging onto him, like a baby to its blanket.

The whole walk was a blur, before I knew it, I was at the Kazekage's mansion. 'I'll need to go visit her privately.' I thought as I wiped the last of the tears from my face. I took the seat beside Gaara and leant my arms on his desk.

"Tsukiko-dono, shall we go home and rest?" He asked, I was stunned. Too stunned to do anything, I just stared at him. "Well?" He asked, letting me think for a moment before I gave an answer.

"Yes, please." I replied after a few moments of silence. He smiled at me, the biggest and brightest smile I have ever seen.

Gaara and I had been dating for about a month now. He helped me through the tough times, especially while they were figuring out the cause of death. It came back as poison. The poison had shut Yukiko's body down slowly, allowing her to die in pain. Gaara has also been at Sasori's side, helping him get ingredients which he needed. He knew the blade was poisoned, he had applied it himself. The only thing is: He didn't have a damn cure for it. So, he locked himself away, trying to make cures for everyone of his poisons, just in case.

I stopped thinking about the events that had occurred and turned to Gaara, he looked so relieved for once. He walked into the room with a smile on his face. "Are you alright?" I asked as he grabbed my hand gently and pulled me up. He planted a small kiss on my forehead.

"Yes, Temari is taking charge." He said softly to me. He walked towards the door, me following behind, still holding his hand.

We walked through the village at a slow pace, taking every beautiful thing in. It wasn't too long before we had reached our destination. Gaara put the key into the lock and opened the door, his face perked up a bit more. 'Relief from being home?' I questioned myself, as I walked through the small door and headed straight for the living room sofa. I sat down on the amazingly soft fabric and grabbed a cushion to cuddle. I held it close to my chest for a while, as Gaara walked through and brought with him a cup of tea.

"Thank you." I practically purred at him. I put the mug to my lips and took a sip. "Hot, hot, hot!" I shouted, as I jumped back and almost spilled the tea over myself.

Gaara burst out laughing, it was the first time I've ever heard him laugh. The sound was like an angel singing, to my ears. I looked at him, wondering why he's never laughed before. He stopped laughing and grabbed my mug to put on the table. My cheeks went bright red, at being caught staring.

He sat down next to me and leaned closer. He slowly kissed my lips, just a simple peck, leaving me wanting more. I shuffled closer to him and smashed my lips against his, enjoying the feel of it. His lips were manly but soft to the touch. I licked his lips, demanding entry. His mouth opened, letting my tongue explore it. His hand cupped my cheek lightly, whilst the other hand stroked my back. It was glorious, a feeling of bliss. Our tongues danced to a rhythm, only we knew.

He laid down, pulling me on top of him. Never once breaking the kiss. I pulled my hands up from the awkward position they were in and rest them on his jaw bone.

I pulled away, wondering what was poking me. I sat up and looked down. "Okey, so is it me? Or are you happy to see me?" I asked in a devilish tone. I winked at him and in turn he blushed, his face going completely scarlet. "Should we find somewhere more comfortable?" I asked, as I started to pull my legs over his and stand up. He nodded, not wanting to speak. I grabbed his hand, effectively pulling him up, then marched us both to the cosy bedroom.

Once we were there, I sat down on the edge of the bed. I felt a little embarrassed at first, then Gaara walked over to me and started to kiss me again. He pushed me backwards and climbed on top of me. He was straddling my body. I looked at him, a cute smile playing at my lips, completely innocent. I lift my hands up until they reached his face, before pulling him down for a kiss once again.

Our mouths touched just enough to send a heat through my face. I started to relax and enjoy what was happening.

KNOCK KNOCK

Gaara pulled away from the kiss and rolled his eyes. I let a small giggle pass my lips, before stroking his amazing face.

He sat up and began to climb off of me, ready to kill any intruder. Then he left the room.

I laid there for awhile, listening to the noises around me. I put my fingers to my lips. 'Did that really just happen?' I thought to myself, remembering the feel of the kiss. Instantly, my cheeks flushed. I pulled my hand away and slowly got up off of the bed, to see what was happening.

"Tsukiko-dono, we have guests." Called Gaara from the other room. I rolled my eyes, as my hand reached out for the door handle.

I walked through the apartment and into the sitting room, there sat three strange looking Konoha shinobi. One had red stripes on his face, another had really blonde hair, and the last had jet black hair and jet black eyes.

I looked at them and smiled. I then walked over and took a place on the sofa. I grabbed my tea from the table, thanking Kami that it was still warm. I quickly gulped it down, leaving only a dribble at the bottom of the cup.

"So, Tsukiko." Gaara mentioned, pausing before he continued. "This is Naruto, Kiba and Itachi." I nodded at my wonderful man. I turned to look at the three again, noticing that each one was smiling at me.

"So, to what do we owe this visit?" I asked shyly. I don't know why I was so shy, I'm not normally. I was ready to say something else when the blonde answered.

"HI!" He practically shouted, I cringed at his loud voice. Then I heard a snicker come from the brunette. I glared at him. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto!" He finished.

"Itachi, why don't you finish?" The brunette asked the raven haired boy.

I turned to said boy and waited for an answer. He nod his head, then proceeded. "I'm Itachi and we are here to deliver important information on the Akatsuki." My face looked as if it had been hit by a stick. 'Is it me, or do I not know what the Akatsuki is?' I asked myself. I looked to Gaara for confirmation, he just nodded his head, indicating me to keep listening.

"So far, we know that it is made up of five members. They are all trying to capture the tailed beasts." Itachi stated, "We know that they need at least five more members. They used a decoy to try to get sasori back. They want me, plus they are looking for a few other people." I looked at the three boys, finally understanding what the Akatsuki was. I nodded for them to continue.

"We know the people they are looking for, not personally but by name." The brunette, Kiba, replied. "Kisame, Hidan, Zetsu, Itachi and Sasori." He listed the names of the people who they wanted.

I nodded my head, "So, what do we do?" I asked, wondering why they are telling us.

"The girl you saved at the summit is meeting up with Kisame. They are meeting in Takigakure." Gaara, who was not shocked at all, mentioned.

That's when it clicked. "So you want me to find her and inform them?" I asked, slightly sarcastically. All three nodded their heads. "Okey! I will do it, but who are the Jinchuuriki?" I asked again, I knew Gaara was one of them, and from what I had heard, so was Naruto.

Naruto was the first to pipe up at that moment. "Me, Gaara, Fu, Bee, Yugito, Rin, Roshi, Han and Utakata." I nodded again, I began to walk off to the bedroom to get ready.

I grabbed my gear and began to shove it on. I started with my fishnet top, and finished with my belt. The outfit, looked typically from Suna.

I strolled back into the main room, to face the guys again. "So, where do I start?" I asked a smile appearing on my lips.

"Tsuki-dono, wait." Gaara mentioned with a straight face. I looked at him and raised my eyebrows.

"Well, someone's got to find that girl." I said, my face turning sour. "So why not start now?" I finished.

"It's too dangerous." He replied, "we need a plan first." I listened to him and rolled my eyes, since when do I ever have a plan? I know medical jutsu and I know how to fight with genjutsu, so why do I need a plan now? I sat down on the little table and placed my hand on my forehead.

"I've never had a plan before." I mentioned, a hint of confusion in my voice. I thought back to the last major mission. Well, it wasn't a mission but something personal.

It was back when Gaara had just become the Kazekage of Suna. He had been kidnapped by Sasori and a blonde chick/dude. I'm not really sure which gender it was, I think it was a little confused. Admittedly, I was knocked out on the mission but I survived and Gaara was returned unharmed.

"Tsukiko, I understand you're in a hurry, but these people, the Akatsuki, are dangerous." Itachi mentioned, pulling me from my thoughts. I really didn't appreciate that.

"So, let's start planning then." I smiled. Everyone started to look around waiting for someone to say something.

"Here's the plan." Itachi stated pulling a scroll from his pouch and laying it across the table. We all looked down at it and gasped. 'Isn't this a bit much?' I asked myself as I continued to stare at the paper in front of me.


End file.
